Larry Sanchez
Larry Sanchez A magnificent human being with great looks, a great personality and the randomness all combined to make him the man he is today. Larry has recently settled down from his cocaine fueled life and hosted his own wedding, drinking was involved of course and sexual acts with a cake but Larry has finally found his love, that being Gen. Past/background The rumors say Larry was never born to begin with some say he was created in a secret Government lab, forged by the Gods themselves and created by the greatest scientific minds for what purpose was never discovered and remains that way today. Nevertheless Larry's shady background started in the 80's, Larry was a party beast and attended all the hip clubs and his reputation soared until he got into a vicious turf war with a crazy and slightly deluded club manager named Richard Dixon. After winning the turf war (let's not go into details see it in the Turf War page because I'm to lazy to include it here) Larry was exiled from his 80's hometown (not creative to add a hometown at this given moment) Larry packed up his things and hit the 80's drug fueled roads in search of big bucks and being a money grubbing tycoon and what better place to do that than....Las Vegas! The Las Vegas saga After a brutal poker game that involved poisoned margaritas and assassination attempts with those little martini umbrella thingies Larry was rolling in the big money and had it all, a fast sports car, a nice swagger pad and a lovely lady friend Larry was living the Las Vegas dream Shortly after living the viva Las Vegas dream it was interrupted rudely by Larry's old 80's nemesis Richard Dixon who really seemed to hold grudges, after getting into a high stakes poker game Casino Royale (Omg references love me Daniel Craig) Larry luckily won by a hair on his high quality slicked back black hair (gotta mention the hair.) and Rick Dixon went back to 80's town in shame and Larry celebrated with a full night of partying. What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas After a raging Las Vegas party Larry awoke with a Godly case of a hangover and found he was on the streets with the...well let's say more than homeless people once Larry was on his feet in his spotless snake skinned loathers he inquired about his pimp penthouse and found it was taken over by then and upcoming nemesis Richard Dixon (this is the last of Rick Dixon I promise until I write the article on him) fueled by cocaine induced rage Larry stormed to the penthouse passing security with his top notch stealth skills (Solid Larry anyone?...no) Larry worked his way to Dixon and after a long sit down it went rather well with Dixon concluding the chat with death threats involving military trained monkeys. Larry in his all knowing knowledge and strategy winning tactics thought it was suicide going up against Dixon and his army of military monkeys decided to assemble an army...he needed the best getaway driver in the business, the smartest hacker who wasn't afraid to do dirty and the top tough guy but unfortunately Larry couldn't get a hold of Jason's Statham's agent (another reference love me Statham) so Larry's next logical step was to assemble an army of Las Vegas hobos. Now Larry was ready to strike with his violent but skilled hobo army and his fancy loathers and Las Vegas money suit Larry was ready to rage war and these are the series of Vegas events that led to the great Vegas Dixon war. Now the war had began Larry and his hobo army strutted down the streets of Vegas in revealing but sexy ass-less chaps (for added protection you see) and stopped directly infront of Larry's old but now stolen penthouse, after Larry gave his rousing war speech to his precious hobo men Larry charged the penthouse and the vicious battle between monkeys and hobos returned...it was a bloodbath for both sides. During the horrific war Larry infiltrated the penthouse and after fighting off the great boss monkey and winning Xp and coins Larry finally met Richard Dixon they talked about the motives (see Dixon's motives on his page) Larry and Richard came to blows and the brutal fight ended when strangled Richard with a monkeys tail and beat him to a pulp with a pool paddle all while enjoying a margarita then Larry kicked Richard off the penthouse roof to his impending doom so ending the great Vegas war.